


[Fanart] Reiji is baeji

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fanart, Fancy Outfits, Full Color, Gen, Reiji being the adorable energetic bean he is, copious amounts of green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: Two pieces of full color fanart with Reiji, one headshot and one full-body of him mid-jump. Quite proud of them both even all this time later, actually.
Kudos: 1





	[Fanart] Reiji is baeji

Headshot:

Full body, resized:

Full res:


End file.
